Silver Samurai vs Strider Hiryu (DBX)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Marvel vs Capcom, Ninja vs Samurai, Both have a blade that can slice through almost anything. Who will reign supreme? The A-class Strider or Wolverine's Japanese rival Section heading Strider Hiryu received a mission from his employer. His Mission, kill Silver Samurai in battle. Strider Hiryu then heads to Japan. Meanwhile, Silver Samurai is meditating in his dojo guarded by several of Harada’s guards. Hiryu arrived in Japan near Harada’s dojo he then infiltrates the dojo. One of the guards was on the rooftop looking out for trespassers until he was assassinated by Hiryu. Hiryu then opens the secret passage door to find Kenuichiro. Strider: He is close, I can feel it… Strider then continues onward in the dojo. Harada’s guards are heavily guarding Dojo but they get assassinated by Hiryu. Finally, he reaches the main dojo room where Harada was meditating. Hiryu: I have finally found you… Hiryu jumps down from the shadows stealthily and approaches SIlver Samurai. Silver Samurai: I see you have arrived… Strider: I am impressed you were able to sense my presence. Silver Samurai (Grabs his bow and sword) This is my dojo, Did your employer not tell you who I was?(Fires an arrow from his bow aiming at Strider, But Strider dodges it) Strider: I know who you are… Silver Samurai. Silver Samurai was stunned by Hiryu’s reply. He throws Shurikens at Hiryu who then dodges them or should I say… slices them Silver Samurai: Who are you and why are you here in my Dojo? Strider: I am called Strider Hiryu and I came here for one purpose... To kill you in battle. (takes out his Cypher) Silver Samurai then takes out his blade to fight Hiryu. Silver Samurai: Just try it! I dare you! (Cues MVC2 Versus screen) Announcer: WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP! Ready… FIGHT!!! The two clashed blades dealing several strikes and blocks to each other. Hiryu than lands a 4 hit combo with his Cypher. Harada charges his katana with tachyon particles and launches a projectile with his sword but Hiryu dodges it and summons his Option B Robo panther. Harada slices the panther in two which explodes then he throws an energy based Shuriken at Strider which hits him. Hiryu: So the rumors were true… The Silver Samurai is a worthy adversary Silver Samurai: I appreciate the compliment, but I will not lose to you! (Silver samurai charges his katana with the Element of Lightning and uses one of his hyper combos. Silver Samurai: RAIMEIKEN!! Lightning bolts surround Harada and he launches projectile which hits Hiryu through a wall) Strider: Not bad… But there is no escape. (Activates one of his hyper combos) Legion! Hiryu sends out a horde of Robotic Hawks and Panthers who charged at Kenuichio But Harada Charged his Blade with the element of fire and slices Hiryu’s robotic horde. Silver Samurai: Impressive technology ninja. But that’s nothing compared to my skills Hiryu: Don’t get too cocky. Hiryu Activates his other Hyper combo. Hiryu: How's this, Ouroboros!! Hiryu sends out 2 option A satellite bots and they both fire at Harada but Silver samurai uses his teleportation ring to avoid the bots he then throws 2 shurikens at the bots which explode. He then lands on the roof where the watchguard was killed Hiryu teleports to the roof and faces Harada there. He then runs toward his opponent But Silver Samurai activates one of his hyper combos. Silver Samurai: Try this! Gurenjin!! Silver Samurai lifts his sword and a bursts a bunch of fire across the screen. Instantly Damaging Hiryu. Hiryu then falls to the ground injured. Silver Samurai: You fought well but now this is the end! Harada charges his katana with tachyon particles and runs toward Hiryu for one final strike but Hiryu manage to block Silver Samurai’s strike (cues Strider Hiryu theme MVC1) Hiryu: I am not through yet. Silver Samurai: What?! Hiryu pushes the samurai back. Then they both stand still and wait for the moment to move, with the weak breeze from the cherry blossoms. Silver Samurai: Impressive skills ninja, But I think it’s time we end this battle Strider: Agreed... they charge towards each other, they both swing their weapons and stood still in their spots until Harada is wounded bleeding. Strider activates his last hyper combo Strider: Time to end this… Ragnarok!!! Strider charges at Harada at super fast speeds with the Varga then pile drives Harada straight through the roof and keeps going through all of it’s stories to Harada’s main Dojo room. Announcer: HYPER COMBO FINISH!!! Strider Hiryu: Harada… you were a proud warrior. I look forward to fighting opponents like you. Mission Complete… Returning to HQ… (teleports) DBX!! This fight’s winner is… Strider Hiryu!! Next time on DBX… ???: I set sail for only one reason: To meet you Mihawk: And what is your goal? ???: To beat you! VS. ??? Against you, I think I can fight with no restraints at all!!! Roronoa Zoro vs. Kenpachi Zaraki Category:Densetsu1999 Category:Marvel vs Capcom Themed DBX Category:Ninja vs Samurai Themed DBX Category:Sword Fight